Unfinished Business
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope has to face the consequences of calling her best friend's name instead of Kevin Lynch's. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story was written intially for Klcm, as an incentive. For every 500 words she manahed to delte from her essay for uni, I would write her 500 words of fanfiction. It turned into a story with about 10 chapters. And yes, every chapter is around 500 words. It was posted on Facebook and she loved it - as well as some others - and wanted to see it published here as well..._**  
**

* * *

Hours and hours did she run through the streets.

Okay, maybe it was more like walking. But Penelope needed to get her head cleared. Never in her life had she felt as embarrassed as today. And it was Kevin freakin' Lynch's fault. Okay, technically it had been her fault last night, when in the moment of passion her best friend's name might have slipped her lips instead of her boyfriend's name. And she understood Kevin – fully. After all she herself would have felt exactly the same if the tables had been turned and he had called out the name of some girl that wasn't her. But that clearly did not give him the right to run to Derek Morgan and _tell_ him.

Penelope had only seen the end of it, walking in on them by pure accident and the face of both Kevin and Morgan told her more than she needed to know. Kevin had told Morgan that she had called out his name, while … sleeping with Lynch. Kevin looked still pissed – and who could blame him really -, Morgan looked shocked – to say the least – and Penelope wondered whether someone could die of über-embarrassment. She would probably find out soon. Catching a glimpse of Morgan, who had just spotted her, she took that as a sign that now would be a very good time to get running. And fast. No matter in what direction as long as she just kept going. The further away from this situation - and the inevitable talk she sooner or later would need to have with Morgan - the better.

When far enough – like the tenth floor – still didn't seem far enough away, Penelope made a run for the ladies room, at least she was sure he couldn't really follow her there. That also gave her the time she probably needed now to think about what just happened. And what happened last night. And what potentially would and could happen moving forward.

Kevin always had been suspicious and maybe he had all right to be after last night. Penelope knew that with last night's incident her relationship to Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch was history. After years of suspecting and accusing her that she wanted more of her best friend and her constantly denying everything and working hard to prove she didn't want anyone – okay, maybe that was a lie, but she also knew there was never going to be anything reciprocated by Morgan, so end of story – she pretty much buried herself last night. And pretty much confirmed involuntarily what might not have happened, but what she wanted – or rather who.

Penelope had managed to get herself into a lot of deep shit over the years with all sort of weird situations – jobwise or not. But _this_ certainly took the top spot and right now, Penelope found herself more wondering about Morgan's potential response than his reaction.

And that should have been the first clue.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting chapter two, i have to admit I almost forgot..._

* * *

His day had started shitty. It was one of these days that Morgan rather would have wanted to spend in bed. Preferably all day long – and maybe not alone. Endless clouds of rain and a quick check on the weather channel didn't promise anything different anytime soon. He was late for work – mainly due to traffic that could be blamed on the weather – and Hotch didn't go particularly easy either when he wanted some reports Morgan could have sworn he had handed in weeks ago. There was little hope this was going to get any better anytime soon.

Until Kevin Lynch made the almost impossible happen. And yes, the irony wasn't lost on Derek. Kevin Lynch of all people made his day. Never in a million years did he think that would be possible.

When the chocolate colored profiler saw his best friend's boyfriend coming towards his desk, Morgan assumed this would be another confrontation of the 'you're relationship is inappropriate' category, but never had he thought he'd ever hear what came next.

"My girlfriend shouted your name while in bed with me."

As if worried that Morgan might not exactly get what the other man was saying Kevin pointed heavily between himself and Morgan – just to make it clear.

For a moment there was silence. Morgan for his part wasn't entirely sure whether he had just heard Kevin Lynch correctly, and Kevin Lynch looked like he was wondering whether Morgan just heard him.

"Last night when I and Penelope were _together_, she shouted your name. Can you tell me why?"

Morgan's initial idea of just shrugging his shoulders would probably not have helped. And how on earth should he know why?

"Co-incidence?" Morgan asked. "And why don't you just ask her? I mean… what makes you think _I_ would know?"

"You are her best friend. And… and probably even more. I always knew there was something going on between you and her. And now… now I have proof. You sleep with her!"

"No, I don't" Morgan simply said, but thought to himself that this would hopefully be rectified soon. He knew that Penelope and Kevin had their issued over the years and somehow they always somehow managed to overcome them, but Morgan had a feeling that after _this_ incident there was no saving. And he couldn't say that he was particularly sad about it. And if his best friend really ended up coming and letting his name slip, he had a suspicion that _she_ wouldn't be massively heartbroken about it either. However, if she was, he was certain that he knew a way or two to mend that broken heart.

Lynch was still complaining, rambling and moaning about one thing or another when Morgan's eyes wandered to his office's door and spotted her – looking mortified to say the least. And just as quick as he had spotted her – she was gone. Morgan had no doubt that she knew exactly what he and Lynch could have talked about – he figured there weren't _that_ many topic to discuss, if not to say none – and he could only guess what went through his best friend's mind. And somehow he hoped it would be him.


	3. Hideout

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting and thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Enjoy this one...  
_

* * *

Penelope knew she couldn't be sitting in the ladies room forever. Eventually people might actually start looking for her. People other than Derek Morgan that was. But then again, she was on the tenth floor. It would take pretty much all day for anyone to find her here.

She also knew that her best friend was extremely clever and smart. The moment he had tried every option possible and figured out she must have been hiding somewhere he didn't have access to, he would start looking for Emily or JJ. And of course he would need to tell them why he was looking for her and Penelope wasn't really too keen on anyone knowing. Bad enough that her best friend was already more than well aware. Okay, she didn't know how much Kevin had told Morgan – it couldn't have been much, other than that she let his name slip in an act of passion. After that he probably would have changed over to his usual accusation of Morgan wanting Penelope and that they had an affair that lasted years already. The usual then.

After what felt hours Penelope decided she might try to check whether she was safe – for now. She wasn't entirely sure yet how to avoid Morgan for the rest of the day, after all his office was in close proximity to hers, but she would think of something – somehow. And there was no way that she would have any kind of discussion about what did or did not happen last night with her best friend at work. No. Way. If she had to have this conversation – and there was no doubt she would – she would prefer it at home, preferably in her bedroom, so that if this all would come to an end with Morgan – which she was sure it would – she could at least fall into her bed and cry herself to sleep about her own stupidity.

Making her way slowly back to her office it was like a message from above when someone told her, the team was asked to consult on a case and would most likely be out of office for the rest of the day. That at least should give her enough time to try and find a solution. Or plan a move. Alaska sounded good right now. And Penelope was sure that there were ways to still work as Technical Analyst for the BAU in Quantico when she herself was in Alaska. Yes, she would still have to _talk_ to Morgan, but at least she wouldn't need to have to face him.

And somehow that plan sounded more than good to her right now. Until she found her cellphone and the voice mail she had received from Morgan while she was gone into hiding.

_Baby Girl, not sure where you took off to but Lynch was just in my office with some… news. Guess we have to look into that and talk. I'll swing by your place later, Gorgeous. _

So there was no way around.


	4. long way back

_A/N: Sorry for the really late posting this time, but my account had been blocked for posting anything new for the past three days because Fanfiction found summary for one of my stories as violation against their rules. Also, Fanfiction is doing major clean ups right now, deleting everything that violates their posting guidelines. Due to this I needed to change all my M-rated stories to non-explicit chapters, meaning bascially I cut out every form of detailed sex act. I will probably for future stories - this one maybe already included - write two versions. One for fanfiction . net with a non-explcit version and then the actual version with all the details for a site of my choosing. At the moment the whole 'unedited' version of this story and a few future ones can be found on Facebook - where I have an account under my writer name. Feel free to add me. If I should decide on moving my explicit stuff to a site that allowes it, I will make a note on my profile, as well as in the ANs of each chapter that is 'affected'. Thanks and once again, sorry for the delay. _

* * *

She had finished work at six – like most nights when the team was in town and there wasn't much of a major case going on. Whatever they were working on right now must have been pretty low-key, since she didn't receive a phone call all day. Not that she minded much – that gave her enough time to actually think. Think about ways to avoid Morgan, think about how to relocate the quickest, without many knowing. The only thing she didn't think about was how their conversation would be going if she eventually would meet Morgan. And that was something she really didn't want to think about. Penelope would probably be blushing the entire time and he would … she couldn't even imagine what he would do. She knew what she _wanted_ him to do, but that was never going to happen, so why start thinking about it?

Six o'clock had been two hours ago. Since two hours she had been wandering the streets. Penelope usually never would even consider walking back home from the office – but tonight it seemed like a nice option. Yes, it was a walk a bit over two hours and it wasn't the warmest of nights, but she assumed it was a handy way of getting out of a confrontation with Morgan tonight. She knew it was stupid, and probably not even half as worse as she assumed it would be. He was Derek Morgan after all – philanderer per se. She can't have been the first for that to happen.

She assumed by the time she _would_ make it home he had given up finding here. He probably had driven past her street a few times, seen there was no Ester and no lights in her apartment and eventually given up.

Walking down her street, she noticed Morgan's car was nowhere to be seen – lucky for her. And just now she realized that having walked to her apartment tonight meant she would need to think about how to get back into work tomorrow – and there was no way she'd be walking again. That would mean to get up before dawn. No. Way. She could probably call JJ or Emily. Sure, they would wonder why she had left her car at work, and she would probably need to find some excuse…

Fishing for the keys to the general building in her overstuffed handbag, she also remembered now that JJ was having some sort of appointment with Henry. And Emily needed to see her mother early in the morning. If Penelope had learned one thing over the years, it was you didn't want to be around Prentiss when she had just seen her mum.

Maybe a cab then.

But she could still think about the details tomorrow morning. Now all she really wanted was her bed, and maybe a warm bath before that – to just soak and let her problems wait until tomorrow.

The first thing she saw when getting into her apartment was that she had six messages on her answering machine. Six. And she bet they were all from Morgan – probably wondering where she was.

She pressed play and was smiling to herself about how right she had been. It was him. Asking where she was. Sometimes it was just too easy.

"Good luck finding me, Hot Stuff," she almost grinned towards the machine.

"Oh I think I just did," she heard an unexpected but familiar voice coming from behind her. Turning around slowly, she let her handbag fall out of her hand out of shock. Not only was Morgan in her apartment, but he was wearing nothing else than silk, black boxer shorts.

And all of a sudden, breathing became very _hard_. And that wouldn't remain the only thing in that condition.


	5. name calling

_AN: Thank you everyone. I have to warn you - the cliffhangers at the end of each chapter will get worse :P I think they become my Trademark :)  
_

* * *

Penelope was in trouble. Loads and loads of trouble. But somehow it didn't feel like _trouble_. It felt like something entirely different.

Of course he had assumed that Derek Morgan would be waiting outside, driving past her apartment. But she had forgotten that her best friend had a key to her apartment – just like she had a key to his house. Morgan never had really used his key to her place – but seemed to have decided that tonight was the perfect time to start. Just her freakin' luck.

"Um… what are you doing here?" she asked dumbly. Of course she knew what he was doing here, but maybe… just maybe he had entirely different reasons?

"Well if I remember correctly, Baby Girl, we have some unfinished business to attend," he simply said and then smiled lazily at her. And just that smile almost did it for her. But maybe she should get her mind out of the gutter. There probably was a totally rational and logical explanation as to why her best friend was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, in his _underwear_.

"We do?" she asked and judging by the look Morgan just gave her, he wouldn't have any agony on her soon. Would have been too easy.

Morgan just nodded at her question knowingly. Of course he knew that she knew why he was here.

"Oh yeah. And you know why I am here for?" Morgan asked softly, when he stepped closer to his best friend, leaning slowly forward and almost whispering his question in her ear.

"No?" Penelope almost asked. She had assumed she knew why he was here, but now that she wasn't really sure anymore.

She heard him laughing softly again. "That a question, Baby Girl?"

"I … well, I am not too sure," Penelope said hesitantly. "You, standing in my apartment, in nothing than your underwear and … and saying something about unfinished … unfinished business," she almost croaked. His closeness was driving her slowly insane. When he leaned further into her, she was close to moaning. His scent, the heat radiating from his body, the sexual tension the air around them seemed to be charged with… it was almost _too_ much for her to handle.

"Well, what else would you call it, momma, when your boyfriend tells me you called my name while he was seducing you? I'd call that _unfinished business_ since clearly you started something without me," he almost hooted and Penelope had to admit that at least now it was out, now they _spoke_ about it. Although, she had the suspicion that not much talking would be done tonight.

And when she thought he couldn't get any closer to her, he leaned in this little bit closer, moved his lips to her ears – just before they made contact and said the almost impossible.

"So tell me, Baby Girl, when my name left your lips, while in bed with someone else, did you also imagine me being there instead of him?"


	6. release

_AN: I hope no one is expecting quick finishes to this story, cause there are quite a few chapters ahead. Although - and I need to say this, probably one chapter less than the original, which can be found posted in my notes under my facebook account. Since obviously one chapter would be explicit and I can no longer post it here. Just thought I mention it ..._

* * *

This time she let out a moan. And her knees might have given in a bit. He did not just ask her _that_? But before she had any chance of even trying to think of a response she heard him chuckle and go on.

"Because I can guarantee you, pretty girl, you have been on my mind a lot lately. At night. When I was feeling so… alone… in my big, comfy bed," he felt his words more than she heard them. "So I would only understand…"

By now Penelope wasn't entirely sure anymore whether her mind was playing tricks on her and quite frankly she didn't care. The guy she had literally been lusting after for an eternity of eight years was standing in front of her, dressed in nothing but boxer shorts and did - what seemed to her – offer the what she always assumed was the sheer impossible.

It was hard to believe, for both, Penelope and Morgan, but despite all the sexual tension between them all they still did was dancing around the other one. No one - it seemed – was willing to do that first step yet and close that last bit of distance. He kept his hands to himself and Penelope – very impressed with her own willpower – did the same, although she wanted nothing more than stroking her hands over his warm, soft and slightly wet chest.

"Did you … take a shower?" Penelope wondered aloud and was a second later wondering what on earth she was doing. She had _him_ in her apartment, _half naked_ and pretty obvious to what this was going to lead and she asked him _that_?

"It took you forever to get home and I somehow had to occupy myself. And my mind was so full of imagines. Pictures that had been there for a long time, but only increased with Kevin Lynch's declaration. And these pictures needed… _release_," he said, pulling back slightly and looking at her directly, with arched eyebrows.

There wasn't even the slightest question about what Morgan referred to when he said _release _and Penelope knew she'd never seen her shower in the same light again.

"Now that it seems you found yours, what about my _release_?" Penelope asked, looking him straight in the eye and smiling at him wickedly. She had no idea where the sudden change from horrified to horny came from, and right now, she as well couldn't care. She had a half-naked god right in her living room, offering her it seemed everything she always wanted. She might as well take him up on it.

"That certainly could be looked into," he said, slowly moving away from her and making small steps back to her bedroom. Throwing her one last look over his shoulder before he disappeared behind her beaded curtains, it almost seemed to Penelope as if he dared her.

_Come and get me_.

And she could hardly wait.


	7. like paper

_AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews of the last chapter. _

* * *

Barely through the curtain to her bedroom, she was pulled down, losing balance and falling right onto very solid and very heated skin. Oh she could get used to _that_ feeling – as well as the poking something further down. The last time she had felt that wanted, needed, lusted after was… well, never actually. She had her fair share in sexual escapades with or without boyfriends, but somehow no one ever managed to make her feel just how Derek Morgan was making her feel right now.

If they had been dancing around each other before and somewhat been able to resist the sexual tension in the air, now was a whole different story. Morgan's hands were roaming up her still rather clothed body, trying to reach any patch of skin. Finding after what seemed forever the hem of her shirt, Morgan's hands dove under it and Penelope thought she had heard him moan a little.

If he was already that excited about a patch of skin, how on earth would he be when she was out of all her clothes and getting down to business. For a moment she even was thinking he rip right through her shirt in order to get rid of garments that could be in his way.

He had her halfway out of her shirt, seeming to fight a battle whether to get go of her lips long enough to pull the shirt over her head, when she heard him rip it of her. The whole damn shirt. With an effortlessness to it like it was paper. But she was already pulled into this way too much to care.

When his hands found their way under her skirt, it wasn't only Penelope who let out another moan. Just when he pushed up the fabric higher over her knees and thighs and his fingers brushed a patch of bare skin, she could see it in his face.

"Stockings," was all she moaned, when his hands travelled further and further up, crossing the straps of her garter belt that kept her Stockings in place. Just a little higher and…

But than his fingers were gone, away from under her skirt and back on her lower back. It took her a moment to realize he was fumbling with the zipper of her skirt and she couldn't help but wonder whether her skirt would be destined to similar states of ripped as her shirt went through.

Just when she thought he really was about to rip it of her as well, she felt the zipper open and move down. Bucking up, she helped him get the garment of her.

"Almost even" she laughed about her level of undressed.

Instead of saying anything Morgan was toying with her garter belt, letting his fingers roam more over her exposed skin. Then he leaned down and almost made her heart stop.

"I want to hear you shout that sweet name that got you into this to begin with," he grinned at her and Penelope knew it wouldn't take long and she would. "And I want to hear it loud. And often."


	8. uncovered

Hearing just these words from Morgan was almost too much for Penelope. This whole night nearly seemed too much. But in a very _good_ way.

She didn't know how he did it, how he kept her constantly this close on the edge. His hands, his lips, his whole being seemed to work rigorously to keep her in a state of sheer ecstasy. He was driving her insane, step by step. His lips started this all, leaving fierily and wet trails all over her neck, sucking every thought she could possibly form right out of her.

His hands worked her whole body in such a frenzy that Penelope needed to worry she'd pass out any moment. The friction between their two bodies was amazing and she wasn't even fully undressed yet. And neither was he.

And then he started removing the first pieces of garments. First gone was her bra. She didn't even notice how he reached under her and unclasped it, pulling it down her body and throwing the piece of underwear somewhere behind him in the room.

Moving his hands along her side, stroking over her bare breasts and taking everything in to the fullest, it seemed like Morgan had all the time in the world. His lips followed the trails his hands started, covering every inch of her upper body in touches and kisses.

After a while of wild tracing, travelling and rummaging all signs pointed south and to the removal of the next piece of underwear. By now it almost seemed like a treasure hunt Morgan was on. But every time Penelope tried to even get close to his boxer shorts with her hands, Morgan slapped her hand away playfully, shaking his head at her.

Penelope wiggled, trying to help him get her out of her panties, but somehow it wasn't helping me. Both knew if she arched up he would be able to pull them down, but either he was frustrated or simply impatient, since the next thing Penelope noticed was a tear she heard and a moment later her panties were gone – and in two pieces.

The last piece of 'clothing' she was still wearing, were her stockings. Morgan moved rigorously from top to bottom on her body. He had started with her bra, then he got her out of her panties – if not to say he just ripped them off – and for Penelope it was a strange to lay under him, more or less completely naked – except for a pair of stockings. And just as she thought about it, she felt him peel them back, one by one. First the left one, then the right one. But instead of throwing them behind him like he had done previously with bra and what was left of her panties, this time he moved up again.

Before Penelope even had the chance to react, she felt her arms pulled up and a second later, her hands were tied to the headboard. Her stockings being used as restraints.

_Fuck_.


	9. love me tender

_AN: As previously mentioned, not the exact same chapter as originally written due to Fanfiction . net's frequent deleting of explicit chapters and entire stories. But in all fairness i didn't had to take out an aweful lot :)_

* * *

She tried to pull. Hard. But all she got was Morgan laughing softly above her, his lips kissing their way once more up and then again down her neck.

"Pull all you want, Baby Girl, tonight you are mine," he almost growled and Penelope almost moaned at his words alone.

"Not fair," Penelope pouted. "You get to undress me, but I can't do the same to you."

"There's always a next time, Baby Girl. And I can guarantee you, gorgeous, there will be a _next_ time," came Morgan's answer.

Pulling on her restraints just one last time – more to prove a point than anything really – Penelope settled into her fate and into Derek Morgan's rather capable hands. Hands that right now resumed their journey all over her body, stopping for a longer while on her breasts and lingering there, kneading, playing, feeling.

His hands and lips moved up and down, all over her body and as much as Penelope would have liked to feel something of him as well, she couldn't. But she seemed to forget constantly if the yanking on her restraints gave any indication. Morgan drove her systematically to the verge and she loved it, couldn't get enough of it, needed it, needed more even.

It was torture. Sweet, wonderful torture – and she loved every moment of it, every bit he was willing to give her. She was already addicted to his lips, the kisses he placed up and down her body, leaving hot and burning trails. She was addicted to his hands and fingers, that moved so skillfully and ever so lightly over her heated skin, inflaming her even more. She loved simply everything about him already.

And then she saw it. The moment she had been waiting for not just the entire night, but secretly probably for the past several years. She saw his hands going for the hem of his boxers, slowly pushing them down. Penelope had been prepared for almost everything, but his _equipment_ exceeded her wildest imaginations. Not that she had fantasized about that part of her best friend. Much.

His underwear followed the same fate as hers did previously – being tossed somewhere behind them in the room. Penelope felt him move closer towards her and for a moment she could have sworn everything stopped – even breathing wasn't possible anymore. This was it – in just a moment there would be no way back anymore. Not that either of them seemed like they would even need to really think about that. In just a moment everything would change. _They_ would change.

And then he began to move, loving her with so much care Penelope wasn't sure how – and if – it would ever be possible to not compare is she should never have him again. Which at this stage she found very unlikely, because he already mentioned this wouldn't their last time.

There was a moment when nothing happened. Just the two of them – completely still, locking eyes with each other. And then he started loving her again and all just… became better.


	10. Epilogue

_AN: I guess this epilogue is the only thing that is left. Thank you all so very much for being part of this little journey. There won't be a new story until at least Monday, since this weekend there is a world-wide protest against fanfiction. For 48hrs those who participate will not use the site, get on or even read anything. The protest starts Friday 00:00 Pacific day Time ..._

* * *

A lot of people could say the relationship of SSA Derek Morgan and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was based right from the start on the same thing: sex. And maybe they wouldn't even be too wrong – but there was a lot more about these two than just sex. Although it technically was what got them together in the first place.

Morgan had always adored his best friend. She was everything for him and to him there was no one more perfect than his Baby Girl. There was so much love he had for her that on some days it hurt. Literally.

Penelope adored her best friend at least as much. But then again she always had. She always loved looking at him and spending time with him. And nothing of that had changed since that night. They were just like they had been before. Just that they were _dating_. All the rest was as always, just that now, she got _everything_ Morgan had to offer, even the nights she previously had spent watching him leave with other women.

But despite that their relationship wasn't based entirely on sex, it still played a big part in it. And maybe it was the reason no one could ever find these two during their lunch breaks. Or general breaks. Or why the BAU seemed to constantly be out of paper and Morgan or Penelope – but usually both together – were the first to offer to get more from the supply closet. Most likely the closet in the tenth floor if the time until their return gave any indication.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
